


Hey, Your Majesty

by 831Tea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cigarettes, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Friendship, Jealousy, Language, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman Are Related, Punk, Romance, Same Age, Social Media, Texting, Violence, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Young!Levi, app, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/831Tea/pseuds/831Tea
Summary: Wings of Freedom is a Social Media app that connects people who share interests and commons from all over the world.And that's what Historia got. She signed up and met a mystery guy. And before she knew, she became his friend just as he became her friend.They've been texting nonstop, getting to know each other, and soon, explore more by talking on the phone, playing video games online, and finally, meet in person.This is the test of how strong Historia and Levi's bond is. Not only that, they both slowly and surely grown attach to each other romantically.Will they finally get their own happy endings?≿————-　❈　————-≾[Punk!Levi, High School!Levi]
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. TinyCrown & EvilCaptain

**Author's Note:**

> *sheepishly*
> 
> Okay, as you know me from another story I created which called, "Lights, Camera, and Action!". Of course, I'm keeping that story ongoing. *serious*
> 
> And as ya'll know... the reason why I write this one is that I FREAKIN' WANT TO! ....plus, I always want to try with the whole texting thing because it seems pretty cool, to be honest. xD
> 
> This story is when Levi, Hange, and a bunch of older characters will be close to high school ages. Besides adults who are parents are their own ages. *grin*
> 
> Ahhh... I think that's it? *thinking*
> 
> I don't own Attack on Titan. (obviously, otherwise, I would SO totally make the version of Levi and Historia together.) I don't own ANYTHING! AT ALL!
> 
> I'm Deaf, which means my English isn't the best so I do try my best. Also, apologizes for the language if it's wrong. I used Google translate. *grin*  
> Enjoy~ :3

** Location: Paradis, USA  
Orvud, Sina City  
Reiss’ Resident  
Historia’s Bedroom **

Lonely.

She’s been so lonely for a long time. For a year. One year since her father found her exist and took her to his life. A new life that she was forced to leave her old life behind. Forced to put _Krista Lenz_ behind. And in her new life, she is known as _Historia Reiss_. Currently, a petite fifteen-year-old female with mid-length blonde-hair, ocean-blue eyes, fair flawless skin, and wears a dark-blue tank top, black shorts, and barefoot as she is laying on her stomach on her large Queen-size bed.

Historia stared at the flat-screen television that was attached to the wall with boredom. It’s been a year since her father hides her existence as his daughter when he found her. He couldn’t afford to expose her to the public yet since his children and his wife were tragically dead from the car accident a few years ago. Her father explained to her that he was doing this for her safety. The blonde-haired beauty sighed heavily as she switched the new channel from the remote in her hand while her chin rested against her palm.

She was forced to be homeschooled with hired tutors, limited-time public, and forced not to go back in her old friends because it was too risky. Historia huffed as she blew the stray of her hair away from her face while stared at the screen. Then her ocean-blue eyes spark with interest when she noticed the commercial on the screen. The blonde-haired beauty turned the volume up and watched with curiosity.

The commercial showed the audiences of a new app that connects people just by one interest and shows how successful for others who became best friends and even found a romantic partner later on. Historia hummed with intrigue.

She never attempts to do social media because her father was very strict about it. She wasn’t allowed to since her father doesn’t want her appearance to reappear in public yet. However, the app from the commercial said that it was safe and anonymous for anyone who uses it unless, with permission, they are allowed to video call or video chat. However, she thinks this might be safe since it doesn’t need her face pictures or anything.

Historia has nothing to lose so she dropped her remote before she turned the volume down, pushed herself up, and crawled over to the nightstand. She grabbed her sleek smartphone and sat on her backside. She pressed the home button with her fingertip and went to the store app to download the app. After a moment, the app was succeeded in download and she examined the app with interest since it’s a very unique symbol.

It was a silver square with a blue wing backward blend into the white wing backward. She tapped the app and soon, the home page of the app revealed the title. **[Wings of Freedom]**

The petite teen registered in and filled out her personal information such as her gender, email, password, age, birth of date, language, and username. Once she finished it, the new page appeared to show her account page. She noted that she has a white wing which she assumed means a female. Historia pokes around in her new account so she can get familiar with them. _‘At least they made the block request so I can block whoever cause me trouble. Hopefully, I won’t need to do that though.’_ She mused, continue poking around.

After a moment, with satisfaction, as she taps one of the icons that put her onto the new page and shows the options of her interests. _‘Hmm… I do like music, books, nature, movies, and games…’_ she nods herself content since she was limited to picked five interests.

Historia confirmed by pressed the box and soon, the loading of a feather appeared that is circling around. She learned that it is searching random people that are close to her age and have similar interests. She lay on her back while waiting for a moment until a chime alerted her. The blonde-haired beauty lifted her smartphone to her face and blinked with curiosity. It picked someone for her as she taps the symbol and discovered that it’s a male by the blue wing, sixteen years old and he’s new to the account just a while ago.

The blonde-haired beauty’s lip twitched with amusement when she read his username. **[EvilCaptain]**

Then again, her username is— **[TinyCrown]**

Historia taps the username and hesitant for a moment. “What should I say?” she mumbled to herself and decided to do a different approach.

(14:22) [TinyCrown]: _What kind of music do you like to listen to?_

She sends it while her heart was beating fast with nervousness. It’s been so long since she text _someone_ and she hopes that whoever this male is, could be her friend? Then her phone buzzed in her hand that she jerked it up with nervous yet excited.

(14:29) [EvilCaptain]: _Thank God there is someone sane enough to get straight to the point instead of wasting my time with a shitty hi message and terrible grammars from idiots._

Historia blinked owlishly with confused and awkward. Another message came from him.

(14:30) [EvilCaptain]: _I’m interested in rock n roll, metal, pop-rock, and punk rock. You?_

The blonde-haired beauty hummed with intrigue. She never met someone who is interested in different tastes in music. She tapped her chin with thoughtfulness then replied back since she is craving for a friend.

(14: 36) [TinyCrown]: _I am into all kinds of music as long as the song is decent. I mostly like pop songs, however, I wouldn’t mind exploring more other music to listen to. Do you have a suggestion?_

Historia smiles widely with pleased and before she knew… they’ve been texting nonstop.

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

(14:40) [EvilCaptain]: _Huh. You would listen to one of my suggestions?_

(14:45) [TinyCrown]: _Of course, since I am interested._

(14:47) [EvilCaptain]: _Why?_

(14:49) [TinyCrown]: _Why not? Plus, this will be one of your favorite songs, correct? I would like to hear it, please._

(14:50) [EvilCaptain]: _Fine. Here’s one. Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At the Disco._

(14:56) [TinyCrown]: _I’ve listened to it. It’s really good and catchy. You have good taste in music._

(14:58) [EvilCaptain]: _Shit, you aren’t kidding?_

(15:00) [TinyCrown]: _Of course not. In fact, I would like to know more about your suggestions._

(15:03) [EvilCaptain]: _Well damn. Alright, I’ll need to make a playlist from a website and I will send you a link to it later. Would that be fine?_

(15:05) [TinyCrown]: _That would be fantastic! I’m looking forward to it! ٩( ^ᴗ^ )۶_

(15:07) [EvilCaptain]: _Hopefully you are not one of those idiots who like to spend half texting filling with emojis shit._

(15:08) [TinyCrown]: _What? You don’t like emojis?_

(15:10) [EvilCaptain]: _When you have an annoying banshee who has diseases of stupid shitty emojis half of spamming in your phone and never leaves you alone when you try to shit. It’s fucking annoying._

(15:12) [TinyCrown]: _Sounds like an interesting character._

(15:13) [EvilCaptain]: _By interesting, you mean interestingly piece of filthy excuse-of-a-human being? Then sure. Interesting._

(15:15) [TinyCrown]: _Amazingly enough, I can feel the sarcasm from here._

(15:18) [EvilCaptain]: _Consider that for all I know, you could be living on the other side of the ocean, is that you can feel my sarcastic was impressive._

(15:19) [TinyCrown]: _Why thank you, Captain. I feel so honored to receive your praise. Since it’s sounds like you don’t easily give praise._

(15:20) [EvilCaptain]: _You are correct, Your Majesty. I don’t give a fuck about people and fuckers don’t get my compliment easily. You should not take it for granted. I ain’t going to praise easily next time._

(15:23) [TinyCrown]: _Oh? So there will be next time? Does that mean we will be doing more texting, Sir?_

(15:26) [EvilCaptain]: _Keep going and we will see if you get another praise from me, Brat._

(15:28) [TinyCrown]: _I’ll have you know that you are one year older than me. Thus, I’m not a brat. We are practically the same age!_

(15:30) [EvilCaptain]: _Still older than you, Brat._

(15:30) [TinyCrown]: _Captain!_ （｀Δ´）

(15:32) [EvilCaptain]: _See? You use shitty emojis. Like a teenage brat._

(15:33) [TinyCrown]: _Someday I will prove that you, being ONE year older than me, is a brat too!_

(15:34) [EvilCaptain]: _Looking forward to seeing that happen, Your Majesty._

(15:35) [TinyCrown]: _Totally could feel your mocking._

(15:36) [EvilCaptain]: _Glad to see you aren’t an idiot like a blubbering hyper crazy shitty four-eye. I improved._

(15:37) [TinyCrown]: _I’m glad to meet your standard of approval, Sir._

(15:38) [EvilCaptain]: _Well, what do you know… Your Majesty does have her little bark. Question is, does she have a bite?_

(15:39) [TinyCrown]: _Guess that means you will have to wait and see._

(15:41) [EvilCaptain]: _Yeah. Guess that means I’ll have to stick around more as long as you are willing to put up with me._

(15:42) [TinyCrown]: _Is that a challenge?_

(15:44) [EvilCaptain]: _What do you think? Anyone who texted me ended up leaving since they can’t deal with my shitty personality, toilet jokes, and I don’t give a fuck what people think. Think you’ll be interested in texting me more after that, Brat?_

(15:46) [TinyCrown]: _Don’t underestimate me, Captain. I’m willing to put it up with it since I’ve met all kinds of different people. Plus, you are intriguing, and I want to continue._

(15:48) [EvilCaptain]: _You fucking serious?_

(15:49) [TinyCrown]: _As serious as I can be. Plus…_

(15:49) [EvilCaptain]: _Plus what?_

(15:50) [TinyCrown]: _…it’ll be nice to have an honest friend._

(15:51) [EvilCaptain]: _Understandable._

(15:51) [EvilCaptain]: _Now, tell me brat. Give me a song of your favorite and I will listen to it._

(15:52) [TinyCrown]: _The Willow Maiden by Erutan._

(15:59) [EvilCaptain]: _Why…would you make me listen to a fucking fairy tale song?_

(16:00) [TinyCrown]: _Do you not like it?_

(16:01) [EvilCaptain]: _I don’t hate it. But I don’t like it either._

(16:01) [EvilCaptain]: _Still don’t know why you chose that song?_

(16:03) [TinyCrown]: _Maybe it’s because of the story in that song? Each song I’ve listened, always have a story in it. It’s one of my favorite songs because it has a story. I like music because I like stories. Do you like music for a reason?_

(16:05) [EvilCaptain]: _I listen to music to escape from my reality._

(16:06) [TinyCrown]: _That, I can understand the reason. Everyone wants to escape life and be alone with nothing but music as their company._

(16:08) [EvilCaptain]: _Yeah. Because life is shitty._

(16:08) [TinyCrown]: _Ditto, Captain._

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

Historia could definitely understand what _EvilCaptain_ meant by life being shitty. After all, she is forced to leave everything she was born and raise behind to trapped in a bedroom for a year. All because her father doesn’t want any paparazzi to discover her existence. She truly wondered if her father really did this just for safety or is it because she is a “bastard daughter” of a wealthy man. The blonde-haired beauty just mentally shook off that thought and return to her phone. She received another message from him.

(16:10) [EvilCaptain]: _Enough of fucking angst shit. I may be into dark music but I ain’t into emo sad shit._

The blonde-haired beauty giggled softly. She has a feeling this guy isn’t like that, and he is really different from the people she met in her past. Historia replied to his text with a smile on her face.

(16:13) [TinyCrown]: _I know that you say you will create a playlist of your favorite songs. But I would like to know another music of your choice, please._

Historia did like the song he suggested, it was really catchy and brilliant. She even saved it on her iPad as she uses it to watch videos on the internet. Her ocean-blue orbs shifted to her smartphone when another message alerted her.

(16:14) [EvilCaptain]: _The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy is one of the good songs. Give me your suggestions as well. Just, not another fucking fairy tale song, that would be great._

The blonde-haired petite gives a brief moment of thought about which songs she loves, and an idea popped in her head. She quickly typed it and send the message. Then went to her tablet to type in the song that _EvilCaptain_ ’s suggest.

(16:15) [TinyCrown]: _I really like this song a lot. It’s called Queen by Loren Gray. And don’t worry, it’s not a fairy tale song._

The music plays in the silent bedroom as she personally finds it enjoyable. It _is_ a very good song. Historia couldn’t help but added it in her playlist that she wouldn’t mind listening to it again. Once the song is finished, she shifted her attention to the message and noticed that she got a new message from him.

(16:19) [EvilCaptain]: _I’m starting to understand your username. Do you have a thing for royalty, Your Majesty?_

Her lips twitch as she huffed softly. She never receives this type of attitude toward her before. This— _bold, fearless, open-minded with don’t-give-a-fuck-attitude_ —was a new experience for her. Before her father found her, her friends were nice to her and she was well-like and respect. Because she was hardworking and genuinely kindhearted. However, she doesn’t seem to mind because this _EvilCaptain_ is truly different and she _likes that_.

She instantly replied back.

(16:21) [TinyCrown]: _Maybe I do? Maybe there is another reason why I created that specific username? Maybe it could be a logical explanation behind that name? You will have to wait and see in the future, Captain._

Historia doesn’t want to scare him away with her heavy burdens. She rather keeps it personal and just be herself in this app. She is just _TinyCrown_ in Wings of Freedom app.

(16:22) [EvilCaptain]: _It’s a good thing that you are enigma ‘cause I don’t wanna waste my time on stupid things. You intrigue me already and that’s rare._

(16:23) [TinyCrown]: _And you intrigue me as well, Sir._

The blonde-haired petite smiles widely as her heart swell. She is starting to feel happiness inside of her heart because this might mean that _EvilCaptain_ is going to be her friend. Then she sends another message.

(16:23) [TinyCrown]: _By the way, The Phoenix is a great song. I like it a lot._

(16:24) [EvilCaptain]: _And your song, Queen isn’t so shitty._

Historia giggled softly. “Good to know he likes the pop songs.” She muttered to herself. Then she tapping her chin for a moment to think what else she could talk about with her soon-to-be friend. “Ah…” she types on the keyboard of her smartphone then send it.

Once again, another on-going text between them…

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

(16:26) [TinyCrown]: _Do you enjoy reading literature? Or books in general?_

(16:27) [EvilCaptain]: _I’m more of the poetry guy. I personally like The Raven._

(16:27) [TinyCrown]: _I’ve read that poem before. It was written by Edgar Allan Poe, correct?_

(16:28) [EvilCaptain]: _Correct. I love his work. Even got almost a collection of his work on my bookshelf._

(16:29) [TinyCrown]: _That’s amazing! What are you missing in your collection?_

(16:31) [EvilCaptain: _The Murders in the Rue Morgue, The Black Cat, and Annabel Lee. Those three books are what I need to complete my collection of Edgar Allan Poe._

(16:32) [TinyCrown]: _I’m amazed that you have about thirty-seven books of his work. I believe he has a least forty. It must be hard to find it all._

(16:32) [EvilCaptain]: _I am more amaze by the fact a Brat as you knew about how many books Edgar Allan Poe had written. None of my idiots' so-called friends knew, except that annoying shitty four-eye._

(16:33) [TinyCrown]: _Wow. You really treasure your friends._

(16:34) [EvilCaptain]: _Can feel your sarcastic here, your Majesty._

(16:34) [TinyCrown]: _Glad to know you can tell whether I’m being sarcastic or not in the text, Captain. I’m kind of impress as well._

(16:35) [EvilCaptain]: _You little…_

(16:35) [TinyCrown]: (¬ ͜ ¬)

(16:36) [TinyCrown]: _Oh, do lighten up. I’m merely joking with you… maybe._ :Þ

(16:37) [EvilCaptain]: _You are lucky I can’t shove my foot up in your ass. I don’t give a fuck if you’re a girl._

(16:38) [TinyCrown]: _Aww, I feel the love here, Sir. However, please note that if you do attempt—heavily emphasis on attempt—shove your foot up in my ass, then be aware I won’t hesitate to bitch-slap you._ ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧

(16:39) [EvilCaptain]: _Well… what do ya know, Your Majesty does have a bite._

(16:39) [EvilCaptain]: _I was expecting that it was going to be a while to figure it out whether you do have a bite or not but here we are._

(16:40) [TinyCrown]: _Totally could feel the amusement from you, Captain. And I guess you could say that I do have a bite. If I could take a wild aggressive stallion effortlessly, then I should be able to fight my own battle just fine._

(16:41) [EvilCaptain]: _Okay… now I’m more impressed. Did you tame a stallion? You ain’t shitting me?_

(16:41) [TinyCrown]: _Nope. I kid you not, Sir. I did tame a stallion. He is a gorgeous and purely black coat stallion. His name is Chevalier and I’m his proud owner._

(16:42) [EvilCaptain]: _Well damn… any other tricks you have, Your Majesty?_

(16:43) [TinyCrown]: _Too early to reveal my tricks. What about you, Captain? Will you inform me of what your tricks are?_

(16:44) [EvilCaptain]: _No. I rather keep its secrets for now. But who knows… you might find out as we continually communicate._

(16:44) [TinyCrown]: _Alright, fair enough. I did know about you enough so far for now._

(16:45) [EvilCaptain]: _Good. Because you didn’t tell me what kind of book you like, Brat._

(16:46) [TinyCrown]: _My apologize, Mister Evil._

(16:46) [TinyCrown]: _If you must know oh-so-desperately, is that I am more into dark fairy tales. Like Grimms’ Fairy Tales or Story of Ymir._

(16:48) [EvilCaptain]: _First, Mister Evil? And Second, no surprise with whole fantasy and fairy tales since I’m getting that sense from you but dark? That’s a bit different, Your Majesty._

(16:50) [TinyCrown]: _If you are going to keep saying “Brat” then I’ll get call your “Mister Evil”. It’s a fair trade to me. And as for the second one… I like fairy tale stories. Both positive and negatives. However, I’m more toward dark fantasies because they are more realistic and distinctive._

(16:51) [TinyCrown]: _Also it was because of my grandmother. She told me a bunch of bedtime stories so, you could say it was her influence._

(16:52) [EvilCaptain]: _Ah… the elders. They do tend to like inform us, whippersnappers, a bunch of shitty shits._

(16:54) [TinyCrown]: _LOL, okay… that got me to laugh. I agreed with you, Sir. They do like to tell us stories and passed down their wise of wisdom quotes. However, it’s because of them… we, the ankle biters, do learn few things that help us get through in life._

(16:55) [EvilCaptain]: _That, I can agree._

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

Historia turned on her back against her bed while holding her sleek smartphone above her. A smile on her face never fades anytime ever since she starts texting _EvilCaptain_. The blonde-haired petite truly wondered what he is doing and where he is from. For all she knew, he could be miles distance away or half-way across the ocean.

However, she doesn’t care. Because she doesn’t regret to continue getting to know this guy behind that name. Another message from her phone alerted her once again.

.

.

.

**Paradis, USA  
Trost, Rose City  
Ackerman’s Residence  
Levi’s Bedroom**

A humble two-stories house with a white-cream wall along with dark brown windows and a door. Gardens filled with a front yard with fresh green grass, bushes, and flowers. The white patio was clean and polished with a lovely antique-like swing-bench on the side. The house looks so humble yet so warm that seems to welcome any visitors. This house was owned by a family of three that is known as the Ackerman family. A mother with her son and her niece.

Inside of the house, upstairs in a bedroom that belonged to a sixteen-year-old teenage boy. He is currently sitting on the window seat with open windows, white earbuds tucked in his ears as he is listening to his playlist from his phone. He has inky-black hair with the undercut, a mixture of steel blue-grey eyes, pale skin, silver spider-bites piercings of black hoops, his left ear has black helix-earring along with silver wing earring, his right ear has black industrial-earring and three silver stud earrings, and he wears white v-neck shirt with black skull designs, black ripped skinny jeans, and black socks. His name is Levi.

Levi raised his eyebrow when he silently read the text, he received from the app that his friends forced him to sign up a while ago. He already sends her another text in the Wings of Freedom app.

(16:55) [EvilCaptain]: _What does she say with her wise words that stuck to your heart?_

He is curious what kind of moto or quote stuck with this _TinyCrown_ , since he also has one. He snapped out of it when he felt the vibration from his smartphone that he received another message from her.

(16:56) [TinyCrown]: _My grandmother went through hard times in the past. She used to tell me that so many people always told her that she will never survive. Not because she was a woman, but it was because of her disability that she was a burden. However, her words hit me in my heart when she said this to me. “They told me I’d never survived but survival’s my middle name.” and I’ve been admired her ever since._

(16:56) [TinyCrown]: _You?_

Levi hummed with interest when he read the quote. “Not bad…” he muttered with understandingly. Then he responds back effortlessly speed.

(16:58) [EvilCaptain]: _Sounds like you have a strong grandmother._

(16:58) [EvilCaptain]: _I personally always kept this quote close to me. “The only thing we’re allowed to believe is that we won’t regret the choice we make.”_

The raven-haired punk glanced over the scenery outside of his window with neutral boredom clearly expressed on his face. He is facing his backyard that has a pool with a driver board, green grass surrounding around the pool along with bushes and flowers, a trampoline in a safe distance away from the pool, and a couple of lounge chairs nearby. It’s a simple backyard but his friends always hang out in the back during sunny days.

Levi thought about the quote that he kept close to his heart. The words he uttered to his two best friends, _that he learned from his past_ , are no longer with him. He mentally shook that out and glanced down at his smartphone.

(16:59) [TinyCrown]: _She was._

(16:59) [TinyCrown]: _It’s a nice quote, Sir. I don’t think I’ve heard of it before. Maybe put it on shirts and sell it?_

The raven-haired teen snorted. “On a shirt?” he mumbled with slightly amusement. Then he responds back to the mystery girl behind.

(17:01) [EvilCaptain]: _I rather put it on the graffiti on the billboard._

And once again, another on-going text between them…

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

(17:02) [TinyCrown]: _Oh my… are you aware that commit the graffiti is vandalism, correct?_

(17:02) [EvilCaptain]: _I am well aware of that fact. Are you going to sell me out to the polices, Your Majesty?_

(17:03) [TinyCrown}: _I have no idea what you are talking about. I don’t know anyone who dares to do an illegally deploying graffiti on Government’s property without their consent. Nope. Not at all._

(17:04) [EvilCaptain]: _Nice to know that you have my back._

(17:04) [TinyCrown]: _In exchange, take me with you._

(17:05) [EvilCaptain]: _Well… that’s unexpected. Why should I bring you with me, Brat?_

(17:06) [TinyCrown]: _Because Mister Evil, you need a lookout. Without anyone to watch out for, you will surely get busted. Wouldn’t want that, right?_

(17:06) [EvilCaptain]: _No. It would be a pain in the ass to deal with if polices caught me in the act…_

(17:07) [EvilCaptain]: _Fine. As long as you don’t whine, ‘cause if you start complaining then I won’t be hesitant to kick your ass._

(17:08) [TinyCrown]: _Relax, Captain. I won’t complain, I can promise you that. However, if there is a chance that we are going to get caught, then know that I can run very fast._

(17:09) [EvilCaptain]: _Oh? How fast?_

(17:10) [TinyCrown]: _Fast enough that I can easily catch up with adult pigs in a seven-minute mile._

(17:10) [EvilCaptain]: _Not bad, Your Majesty. However, I like to say I’m more faster, and plus, I have parkour talent in my pocket._

(17:11) [TinyCrown]: _Parkour, you say? Now that would be a sight to see in real life, Captain._

(17:11) [TinyCrown]: _And by the way, nice trick_. (^.~)

(17:12) [EvilCaptain]: _Well shit… normally I’m lip tight with my skills but somehow, I can’t control myself to spill a few things._

(17:13) [TinyCrown]: _Maybe it’s because of this app that makes people want to spill out? Knowing there are no prejudice, no hateful, and no discrimination._

(17:13) [EvilCaptain]: _Maybe you are right, your Majesty._

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

Loud knocking interrupted Levi as he jerked up and glared at his fifteen-year-old cousin. She has inky-black hair that grown to her shoulders with bangs, onyx-black eyes, pale skin, and she wears a white unbuttoned shirt over her dark violet tank top, light-blue skinny jeans, and purple converse shoes. Her name is Mikasa.

Th ravenette leaned against the doorframe with arms crossed while Levi paused his music and tug one of his earbuds out of his ear. “What?” he frowned at her, confused.

“Aunt Kuchel is back. She needs our help to bring in grocery foods.” Mikasa informed her older cousin, coolly.

Levi grunted as he got her message and Mikasa left. He swings his legs over the edge of the window seat, grabbed his black combat boots, and shove his feet into them. He quickly sends his message to _TinyCrown_.

(17:15) [EvilCaptain]: _Sorry. I have to go and help my mom._

The raven-haired teen tied his boots then stood up. He glanced at the message he received from her.

(17:15) [TinyCrown]: _Of course, I understand. Go ahead._

Levi hummed with relief that she isn’t like any other girls who are cringy and clingy. Maybe they both could be actual friends, after all. Plus, from what he learned about her so far is that she might be from the countryside. He placed his phone in his pocket.

The raven-haired teen left his bedroom, down the hallway, and descended the stairs to the foyer. Once he’s outside, his blue-grey eyes almost instantly found his mother. She is a beautiful older woman who took out a plastic bag filled with food supplies from the trunk. She has long inky-black hair that grown to her waist tied in a low-ponytail, steel-grey eyes, pale flawless skin, and she wears a dull-blue waitress uniform with a white apron and black flats. Her name is Kuchel Ackerman, the mother of Levi and the aunt of Mikasa.

Kuchel lifted her head and spotted her son. She smiles lovely at him as her steel-grey eyes lit up with warmth. “Hello _mon fils_.” She greeted her son happily.

Levi hummed in response to his mother back when he reached to her. He gently takes the bag from her and grabbed the others from the trunk while Mikasa walks back inside with bags in his hands quietly.

Kuchel huffed softly. “I can handle it, _amour_.” She raises her eyebrow at him with a look.

“I know, _maman_. But you’ve been working all day and you just came home from the grocery store. I know you are tired. Let me and Mika handle these.” Levi insisted his mother, not wanting her to be stress and over-exhausted. 

The mother placed her hands on her hips while Levi stared at her stubbornly. Then she sighed loudly in resigned. “Oh, you are just like your father. Always stubborn.” Levi smirk at her in victory. “I’ll sort it out and put it away in the kitchen instead.” Levi’s smirk dropped when his mother smirks at him.

“ _Maman_.” Levi protests but his mother ignores him as she sauntered her way inside the house. The raven-haired teen sighed loudly. “You say I’m stubborn like _p_ _ère_ when in reality, you’re more stubborn than him.” He muttered then followed his mother back inside to place the bags on the counter.

Soon, Levi and Mikasa finished unloading the grocery bags from the trunk to the kitchen. Levi made sure the trunk shut properly and locked the car. He returned to the house and placed the keys over the hook on the wall near the foyer.

Kuchel is busying putting foods away while Mikasa is helping her silently. “Spring break is almost over, right? You and Mika have school on Monday?” she asked her son and niece with curiosity while putting the banana in the fruit bowl.

Levi leaned his hip against the table with his arms cross. “ _Oui_ , on Monday.” He and Mikasa made a face when they realize that soon, they have to return to school.

Kuchel giggled amused by teenagers’ obvious displeased by returning to education school. “Fun.” The teenagers made disgusted faces. As if the school is _fun_. The mother just snorted and finished putting away the items. “Make sure all your dirty clothes are in the hamper and taken to the laundry room. I will wash them so you will have your clothes ready for school.” She informed her children with a friendly stern look.

Mikasa nods her head while Levi grunted. “Alright, off you kids go. I’m going to take a rest.” Kuchel waves her wave at teenagers to leave her with a smile on her face. The ravenette pecked her aunt’s cheek and instantly leaves to the stairs as she is returning to her bedroom.

“You will be alright, _maman_?” Levi asked his mother, concerned as he doesn’t want his mother to be unwell.

Kuchel reached to her son when she leaves the kitchen area. She gently brushes his bangs back so she can see his sharp beautiful mixture of grey-blue eyes. “Of course, my darling son. I am just a bit tired. All I need is rest and I’ll be good.” She promised her one and only child.

Levi examined her face for any hint of a lie but found none. He looks pleased and pecks his mother’s cheek. “Alright. _Je t’aime maman._ ”

“ _Toujours, mon fils.”_ Kuchel pecked his cheek maternally. She watched her son leaving to the stairs and once he is out of her sights. She leaned heavily against the table and sighed tiredly. Kuchel closed her eyes and took a breather. “I’ll be fine… I’ll be okay…” she muttered under her breathe quietly.

Back to Levi who has returned to his bedroom and plopped on his bed. He took out his phone, went inside of his home page, and tap the icon app. He noticed that _TinyCrown_ didn’t send him any message. He hopes she was waiting for him and not ignore him or block him.

Because that wasn’t the first time it happened to him on the Wings of Freedom app.

He typed his keyboard and send it with reluctant hope.

(18:08) [EvilCaptain]: _I’ve return._

Levi’s hope slowly dies down with resigned and bitterness. However, before he could turn off his phone, the vibrate alerted him which his eyes snapped on the app message.

(18:09) [TinyCrown]: _Return from your duty, Captain? I trust it was all fulfilled and accomplished?_

The raven-haired punk huffed with half-smirked on his face. He is _really_ glad that she sticks around, despite his don’t-give-a-fuck attitude with horrible toilet jokes. Levi responds back in the text.

(18:10) [EvilCaptain]: _Yes. It was satisfied to finish my duty, your Majesty._

Levi has a feeling that this girl is going to be one of his real friends and he won’t regret it.

He just hopes she won’t regret being his friend as well.


	2. A Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments! *amaze*
> 
> I didn't think there are many readers that enjoy this story! xD
> 
> I don't own Attack on Titan.  
> English is not perfect. *peace* But I tried my best. 
> 
> Enjoy~ ;)

** Paradis, USA **   
** Trost, Rose City **   
** Ackerman’s Residence **   
** Levi’s Bedroom  
Next Day… **

**[Saturday]**

Sunlight shines through the window of the open curtains. The sunlight dancing across the bedroom until it landed on a slumber raven-haired teen. Once it hit his face, his eyebrows furrowed as he frowns displeased. He grumbled to himself as he turned around to block himself from the sunlight. He sighed deeply with content as he almost fully back to sleep until the loud chime alerted him. He ignores it and snuggles against his pillow.

However, the chimes continue playing over and over until Levi grimaced as he opens his one eye half-way with irked. His tired grey-blue eye stared at his smartphone where it lay on the nightstand with a charger. The chime didn’t stop, and he _knew_ who is texting him nonstop.

Then, the ringtone plays, and Levi groaned loudly with irritation. He pushed his elbow up, reached over the nightstand, and unplug the charger easily. The raven-haired teen grabbed his phone and reluctantly answered. “What do you want, shitty four-eye.” Levi scowled heavily when his tired eyes noticed the time from his digital clock.

It’s nearly seven in the morning.

…on a fucking Saturday.

“And _why the fuck_ did you call me at seven in the _fucking morning,_ you shitty four-eye? There better be someone dying.” Levi spat, angrily.

 _“Leee-_ vvviiiii! _Did you forget that you were supposed to join us Attack on Titan game?! Remember that it finished updated—which_ finally _after three days—you and the rest of the crew are supposed to play this morning! Don’t tell me you already forgot! It’s unusual for you! Leeee-vvvviiiii! Everyone is already here and you are missing it! Where are you?! Leeee-vvviiii!!!”_ a loud-mouth banshee screaming through his phone.

Levi twitched exasperatedly as he does _not_ appreciate waking up this early in the morning by hearing one of his annoying friends. “Oi! Shitty glasses! Shut the _fuck_ up!” he snapped. “ _Nom de dieu.”_ He grumbled as he sat up and runs through his messy hair with his free hand.

 _“I’m just surprised—not just me—but the others were a bit surprised you haven’t gotten online of the A.O.T. It finished updated thirty minutes ago. We were supposed to be online and play it by now.”_ His friend reminded him with a hint of baffled and curious.

The raven-haired teen blinked a couple of times then he silently curses under his breath. He _really_ did forget as he was supposed to get online the game early. However, he has completely forgotten because he has been texting with _TinyCrown_ on the Wings of Freedom app. Levi sighed as he shoves his blanket away from him, pushed himself off the bed, and walked to his television that was attached to the wall. Under the television, is a shelf where his gaming consoles, game systems, video games, controllers, and many things are neatly organized. “I’m going online.” He informed his friend then hang up uncaringly.

Levi turned on his game system, grabbed his controller and his headphone with mike. He turned on his television and headed back to his bed. He sat on his bed, crossed his legs, and waited. Levi placed his wireless headphone on, adjusted his mike near his mouth, and soon, he logged in to his game system and start playing the popular famous role-playing action-thriller video game that is known as Attack on Titan.

Soon, he logged in to his account under the username: **[EarlGrey]**

On his screen, the darkness fades away as if his avatar awakes from his sleep. Levi used his controller to move his avatar out of the room and head down to the base. Levi pressed his buttons to turned on his mike as he saw a group of avatars ahead of him, waiting. “I’m here.” Levi grumbled at his crew.

All avatars turned to him and multiple voices shouted through his headphone. Levi scowled heavily when a bunch of voices mismatched makes it hard to hear so he snapped. “Shut the fuck up!” silence. “One at a time.”

 _“It’s a bit unusual for you to be late, Levi.”_ A deep voice speaks up from the avatar with a username as **[SmartGiant]**.

Levi frowned. “Guess I was too tired.” He omitted the truth, honestly, he did text with _TinyCrown_ pretty late until he went fall asleep around one in the morning. He really did enjoy texting with an interesting girl.

One of the avatars steps up with a question mark above her head. _“You didn’t go to sleep early?”_ under the username as **[MadFourEye]**.

The raven-haired teen huffed. “Couldn’t sleep.” There is _no way_ in hell that he will be telling them about _TinyCrown_. Which, speaking of…

Levi glanced at his phone to see any notification from the **[Wings of Freedom]** app. There are few, however, none from a certain person yet. So, he placed his phone down as he doesn’t want to text _TinyCrown_ at this time of the early morning.

 _“Well, that’s not new.”_ **[SmartGiant]** said, understandingly. _“Some of us are still a bit tired—”_

An annoyingly high-pitch voice speaks up. _“BUT some of us are WIDE AWAKE because I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE WHAT KIND OF TITANS IN THIS UPDATE!”_ she screeched excitedly.

“Shut up banshee!” the raven-haired grumbled as he mentally Thank the God above that he lowered his volume a few minutes ago. “Are we going to take mission or some shit now?” he just wants to get this over with. As much as he enjoys playing action-thriller game with his annoying friends…

He rather sleeps more but unfortunately, knowing them, they won’t let him.

 _“Capture Titans.”_ Another voice speaks up from **[HoundNose]**.

Levi blinked with a confused frown. “Wait, what?”

 _“It’s one of the new updates. Now we don’t just kill titans, instead, we could—”_ [MadFourEye] interjected with high-pitched excitement before [SmartGiant] could finish his explanation.

_“OH MY GOD! LEEVV-IIIIIII! We can catch titans! I WANNA KEEP THEM!!!!”_

Levi twitched in disbelief surprised. “The fuck? Why would _anyone_ want to catch those fucking ugly pigs? What’s the point for catching them?” he doesn’t understand why someone wants to keep titan alive when it’s all it wants to do was to devour humans.

 _“I believe if we do catch the titans, maybe we can gain more knowledge and points.”_ **[SmartGiant]** explained, calmly as if he wasn’t interrupted by a banshee screamer.

The raven-haired punk hummed slightly skeptical. Then he shifted his avatar first-point-of-view to another female avatar who is quiet. “What do you think?”

The female avatar under the username as **[Petpet]** who had a smile emotion appeared above her head. _“I think Erwin is right, maybe capturing the titans could score us points and possibly find any hidden codes in the game?”_ a gentle feminine voice said.

_“I JUST WANNA KEEP THEM! CAN WE JUST GO AND FIND THEM NOW?!”_

Levi twitched with irked and snapped once again. “Shut the fuck up, Hange! We _get_ it! You want to keep those motherfucking ugly naked beasts!”

 **[MadFourEye]** avatar has dramatically placed her hand on her chest with an offended look. _“Levvv-iii! Don’t insult them! They can’t help but born like that. I’m sure deep down, they are just misunderstood creatures!”_ Hange pouted.

Levi has his avatar stare at Hange’s avatar with a deadpanned face. He turned his attention to his crew. “Are you hearing this shit?”

 _“Hey! Don’t ask Mike, Erwin, and Petra that question with such a tone!”_ Hange whined loudly.

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes as he is too exhausted for this shit in early in the morning. He needs coffee to deal with Hange. He glanced at his pillows longingly. How he wishes he could turn off the game and sleep in blissful.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t allowed to have blissful life ever since Hange barged into his life that he has greatly reluctantly accepted long ago. One of the reasons why he doesn’t want Hange to know about _TinyCrown_ since he isn't that cruel to ruin _TinyCrown’s_ peaceful life.

Levi wondering if she is still asleep or maybe is awake but working on a farm? Who knows, he doesn’t exactly know what her offline life is truly like. And he is actually looking forward to texting her soon.

First thing first, he will explore and learn more about the updates of the Attack on Titan game with his crew.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Paradis, USA  
Orvud, Sina City  
Reiss’ Resident  
Historia’s Bedroom  
Later… **

Historia woke up a couple of hours ago and is currently reading one of her favorite novels as she is outside on the balcony. She is laying half-way on the lounge chair with a sheltering umbrella above her from the warm sun. Her ocean-blue eyes follow the words on the pages and once in a while, her gaze shifted to her sleek smartphone on the glass table. Historia wants to text _EvilCaptain_ but she didn’t want to be annoyed with him.

It’s Saturday and she doesn’t know if he prefers to sleep in or not. So, she decided to wait until the appropriate time to text him if he didn’t text her first, that is. A small smile appeared on her face when she thought about how she and _EvilCaptain_ have been texting nonstop yesterday until one in the morning. Historia has experiences texting a lot with her old friends in the past but never had text continuously every minute to many hours. It was _interesting to_ experience.

Historia likes it. She likes to text with _EvilCaptain_ , since he is so unusual and different. Then notification alerted her as her heart beating fast with excitement. She lowered her novel, reached over her smartphone, and lifted up.

Curiosity sparks in her ocean-blue orbs when she realized that someone else is texting her from the Wings of Freedom app. She pressed in and soon, on her account page and saw a new user has texted her. **[MeLuvFood]**

Historia raises her eyebrow with puzzled. She pressed it and noted it was a female by the white wing, fifteen years old and she has been on the app for months. The blonde-haired beauty taps the username and saw the message from a stranger.

(09:26) [MeLuvFood]: _Hi! I luv food and nature!_ (^０^)ノ

The blonde-haired beauty smiles softly at the greeting. She decided to text back as she has a feeling that whoever this girl is— _she is nice_.

(09:27) [TinyCrown]: _Hello, I do love food and nature too._

She sends it and wonders if they could be friends since they both are the same age. She waited for a minute but no response, so she returns to her novel. After a moment, a chime appeared, and Historia checked it.

(09:47) [MeLuvFood]: _Cool! What do u do when u go explore 2 nature????_

Historia slightly cringes at the texting grammar but decided to ignore it and reply instead. It’s not the first time she received this type of texting from people in her past. However, she would rather keep her texting rather than correct grammar and real words instead of shortening them. Once in a while, she goes use the popular acronym, such as LOL or AKA or ASAP or etc.

(09:49) [TinyCrown]: _I like to take a walk, or jog. Sometimes I do horse-riding. What about you?_

Historia frowns sadly when she realized that she can’t do that. It’s been a year since she has seen her horse. The blonde-haired beauty glanced up and stared at the scenery in front of her. It’s wooded in the backyard along with protection brick-fences. She can’t leave the ground easily because of her father’s strict rules. She briefly wondered when the last time she actually left the house. _‘It’s been nearly eight months since I left the house just for going to the store to get new clothes.’_ She sighed loudly with longingly and forlorn. How she misses having her real freedom.

The blonde-haired beauty wants to leave the house, attend to school, join the volleyball sport or gymnastics, learn lessons from teachers with students close to her age, hang out with friends, and plan for having a fun time with people after school or on the weekend. She just _wants_ to have fun as a fifteen-year-old teen with freedom.

Not stuck indoors for a year just because her father doesn’t want anyone to learn about her existence. Historia snapped out of it when she heard a chime from her phone. Her ocean-blue eyes gaze down and blinked. A smile appeared on her face when she realized that she got a message from _EvilCaptain_.

(09:58) [EvilCaptain]: _Hey, Your Majesty._

Historia almost instantly went tapped his username and texted back happily.

(09:58) [TinyCrown]: _Hello, Captain. How are you?_

Before she knew it, they’ve been texting nonstop once again.

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

(10:00) [EvilCaptain]: _Tired. All because of that shitty four-eye._

(10:00) [TinyCrown]: _What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?_

(10:01) [EvilCaptain]: _A creature who doesn’t know what sleeping is and that human beings need their sleep._

(10:02) [TinyCrown]: _I could feel the irritation from you._

(10:02) [EvilCaptain]: _Brilliant instinct you have, Your Majesty._

(10:04) [TinyCrown]: _Why thank you, Sir._

(10:04) [TinyCrown]: _But seriously, why did your friend wake you up early?_

(10:05) [EvilCaptain]: _It’s because they want me to join their game._

(10:05) [TinyCrown]: _What kind of game?_

(10:06) [EvilCaptain]: _It’s an online game. Attack on Titan. Have you heard of it?_

(10:07) [TinyCrown]: _Can’t say that I have. What is it?_

(10:07) [EvilCaptain]: _It’s an action-thriller video game. It’s about humanity is lost and trapped inside the walls. There are cannibal naked ass ugly titans that devour humans. It’s up to soldiers to eliminates all titans and bring humanity back and control the world._

(10:08) [TinyCrown]: _That’s an… interesting plot._

(10:09) [EvilCaptain]: _It’s a very popular game. Came out last year and recently finished updated this early morning. One of the reasons why that banshee four-eye woke me up._

(10:09) [TinyCrown]: _I see. Did you have fun playing the game, then Sir?_

(10:10) [EvilCaptain]: _It would be more fun if I have my fucking sleep._

(10:10) [TinyCrown]: _Aww, poor Captain._

(10:11) [EvilCaptain]: _I can feel the amusement from you, Brat._

(10:12) [TinyCrown]: _Well, Mister Evil… I cannot help but find a little bit humor of in your situation. Your friend sounds… funny._

(10:13) [EvilCaptain]: _No. You mean annoyingly batshit crazy_. (ᓀ ᓀ)

(10:13) [TinyCrown]: _Le gasps! Captain! You actually use emojis!!_ ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

(10:14) [TinyCrown]: _I’m in awe…_

(10:14) [EvilCaptain]: _Shut up, Brat._

(10:15) [TinyCrown]: _LOL. If you are still tired, Mister Evil… you could take a nap._

(10:15) [EvilCaptain]: _True that I could, but I can’t afford to ruin my sleeping schedule since I have school on Monday._

(10:16) [TinyCrown]: _Oh? That’s right, the Spring Break is almost over. Almost forgot about that._

(10:17) [EvilCaptain]: _How can you forget that?_

(10:17) [TinyCrown]: _I’m homeschool._

(10:18) [EvilCaptain]: _Well… that’s suck._

(10:18) [EvilCaptain]: _Isn’t that lonely?_

(10:19) [TinyCrown]: _It is. I’ve been homeschooled for a year now. It’s really lonely. And nothing much to do except doing homework, entertain myself by using television, or reading books._

(10:20) [EvilCaptain]: _Wait… so, you don’t live on the farm or anything like that? Since you owned a horse and mention pigs… I assumed you live in the countryside, right?_

(10:21) [TinyCrown]: _I used to. I was born and raised in the countryside until last year, my father found my existence and took me in. He is overprotective and pretty strict so…_

(10:21) [EvilCaptain]: _And because of that, you’ve been homeschooled?_

(10:22) [TinyCrown]: _Yeah. I really miss Chevalier and my life back in the countryside._

(10:22) [EvilCaptain]: _Do you keep your old friends in contact though? I recalled that you signed in to this app for a friend, correct?_

(10:23) [TinyCrown]: _Correct. However, I can’t exactly keep in contact with my old friends. My father doesn’t want me to go back to my old life. He wants me to move on and accept a new life._

(10:23) [EvilCaptain]: _That’s fucking bull. No one can ignore the old and accept the new. It would be better if they just accept both old and new instead. Are you telling me that your father wants you to ignore your old life, as in your friends and family?_

(10:24) [TinyCrown]: _Like I said, my father is overprotective and strict. But I’m used to it now. It’s been a year._

(10:25) [EvilCaptain]: _I still think that’s fucking stupid. You are only fifteen-year-old Brat. You should be out and do shitty things. Whatever you want and enjoy your life as a teenager._

(10:26) [TinyCrown]: _Wow, Mister Evil… you are very passionate about this._

(10:26) [EvilCaptain]: _People deserve to have their own freedom with whatever they want as long as they have no regret._

(10:27) [TinyCrown]: _I understand, but I’m okay. I’m fine, truly. At least with this app, I can gain new friends. And so far, I’m really grateful to have you as my friend… if you are okay with that, Captain?_

(10:27) [EvilCaptain]: _Of course I’m okay with that, Your Majesty. Have you not seen our history of this texting?_

(10:28) [TinyCrown]: _Yes. I have seen the history of past texts, Sir._

(10:29) [EvilCaptain]: _And that’s just only one day. Honestly, I didn’t expect to keep texting nonstop with you. I don’t normally do that with my friends._

(10:30) [TinyCrown]: _Me neither. This is first for me but… I kind of like it._

(10:30) [EvilCaptain]: _You’re not the only one, Your Majesty._

(10:32) [TinyCrown]: _Glad to know that you feel the same way, Sir._

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

Historia smiles lovely wide as her ocean-blue eyes twinkle of happiness. She honestly didn’t expect to reveal some of her past to _EvilCaptain_ this easily. Historia doesn’t know why but he makes her want to spill some of the things about her to him.

She noticed her white feather is twirling around in the corner, so she tapped it and the box popped in the middle of her texting page with _EvilCaptain._ It was from _MeLuvFood_ who respond to her message five minutes ago.

The blonde-haired beauty couldn’t find herself to ignore the girl because she isn’t the type of person to be impolite. So, she quickly checked the message from the stranger girl who loves food.

(10:26) [MeLuvFood]: _I enjoy 2 hunting 4 meats! My pa and I always take hiking through mountains and such. Nature is like—in my blood or somethin_. (◕‿◕)

(10:34) [TinyCrown]: _That’s sounds like a quite fun adventure._

Historia replied quickly and return to _EvilCaptain_ and noticed the new message from him.

(10:34) [EvilCaptain]: _Let’s move on from this mushy shitty shit. I don’t do this whole emotional shit._

The blonde-haired beauty giggle with amused then got another text from him.

(10:35) [EvilCaptain]: _What are you doing? Besides texting me._

Historia adjusted herself on the lounge chair in a comfortable position as she curled her legs up half-way while placing her novel on the glass table next to her. The breeze greeted her skin and playing with her hair. It was a warm sunny day with semi-cool breezes. It was perfect weather for her to read outside. She may have to forget about her old life, but she couldn’t change her habits. It stuck with her and she wouldn’t change a thing.

The blonde-haired beauty replies back to _EvilCaptain_.

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

(10:36) [TinyCrown]: _I am reading my favorite novel. It’s called Dark Throne._

(10:37) [EvilCaptain]: _Let me guess, a dark fairy tale?_

(10:37) [TinyCrown]: _You guess it correctly, Captain. Would you like a reward for that?_

(10:38) [EvilCaptain]: _Does this reward involve a medal that I need to pin on my uniform, your Majesty?_

(10:38) [TinyCrown]: _If you want, then sure. But I must ask, what kind of Captain are you, Sir?_

(10:39) [EvilCaptain]: _if you must know, I am the squad Captain of the Special Operations Squad within the Survey Crops._

(10:40) [TinyCrown]: _I assumed that position was from the Attack on Titan game._

(10:41) [EvilCaptain]: _I am very grateful that you are smart enough to know by my answers. Most of the idiots will respond with “Huh?” or “What is that” like stupid unintelligent morons._

(10:42) [TinyCrown]: _Aren’t you being a little bit harsh on people? It’s not their fault that they could be either slow or idiots. For all you know, they probably didn’t know the game. Like me earlier, if you hadn’t explained to me._

(10:43) [EvilCaptain]: _I only explained it to you briefly of the game and you understood my answer easily. You are smart. Thankfully._

(10:43) [TinyCrown]: _Glad that I made you happy, Sir._

(10:44) [EvilCaptain]: _I am pleased, Your Majesty._

(10:44) [TinyCrown]: _But is that game really that good?_

(10:45) [EvilCaptain]: _Fuck yeah. If you want, you can join in and play._

(10:46) [TinyCrown]: _Can I? I’m not much of a video gamer person. I like playing games such as board games or something relates to outdoor games._

(10:47) [EvilCaptain]: _Attack on Titans is practically anywhere on electronics. If you don’t have the game systems, then you can download them on your computer. It wouldn’t harm you if you try playing the game. But to warn you, it’s a very hard game. I wouldn’t be surprised if you give up._

(10:47) [TinyCrown]: _Are you telling me that I will give up on playing Attack on Titan because it will be hard for me? I’m kind of offended, Captain._

(10:48) [EvilCaptain]: _What? You did say that you’re not much of a video gamer._

(10:48) [TinyCrown]: _Then, I’ll just prove it to you._

(10:49) [EvilCaptain]: _Huh… should’ve known you are going to be competitive. Especially that you are a country pumpkin girl._

(10:50) [TinyCrown]: _I don’t have any game systems or things like that. However, I do own a laptop. Would that be satisfactory?_

(10:50) [EvilCaptain]: _It should be fine. It’ll be tricky since you will use a keyboard and a mouse. I suggest you will be a ton of practice, Brat._

(10:52) [TinyCrown]: _Mister Evil, I am going to prove to you that I can play this game without giving up._

(10:52) [EvilCaptain]: _I’m looking forward to that, Your Majesty._

(10:53) [TinyCrown]: _I can feel your amusement. I will show you that you will be filled with awe and impress with my dedication and willpower._

(10:54) [EvilCaptain]: _It’s too bad that I won’t be watching you fail ‘cause that shit will be funny._

(10:54) [TinyCrown]: _Captain! You are so mean!_

(10:55) [EvilCaptain]: _I wasn’t being mean, I was being honest._

(10:55) [TinyCrown]: _I am so going to kick your ass in the game._

(10:56) [EvilCaptain]: _Maybe in the next ten to twenty years Brat._

(10:56) [TinyCrown]: _That is way too long. I bet I can kick your ass in a year._

(10:57) [EvilCaptain]: _You serious?_

(10:57) [TinyCrown]: _Dead serious, Mister Evil._

(10:58) [EvilCaptain]: _Alright. If you do kick my ass less than a year, I will do whatever you want from me. Within reason._

(10:58) [TinyCrown]: _Ooh? What happens if I lost?_

(10:59) [EvilCaptain]: _Then you do whatever I want from you. How’s that?_

(11:00) [TinyCrown]: _I accept the bet, Captain._

(11:00) [EvilCaptain]: _Excellent, Your Majesty._

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

Historia pushed herself up from the lounge chair, grabbed her book, and step back inside of her bedroom. She gently shut the glass door but open the curtains wide. She ambled her way to the desk where her laptop is located.

The blonde-haired beauty plopped down on the rolling leather chair as she set her book down and open her laptop. She uses the mouse that is connected to the laptop so it will be a bit easier for her to play the online game.

She went to the website, type out the title of the game, and was surprised to see how popular it was. She noticed the pictures which were filled with flames, swords, blood, naked monsters, humans in uniforms, and dead bodies. “So, this is Attack on Titan…” she mumbled with curiosity. She clicked one of the links and read the summary of the game.

After a moment, Historia figured it out when she downloaded the game. She picked up her phone and text _EvilCaptain_.

(11:26) [TinyCrown]: _Sorry for the wait, I just recently downloaded the A.O.T on my laptop._

Her ocean-blue orbs shifted over her screen and noted it was half-way loading. She is thankful that she has a ton of space on the computer. Historia only uses for entertainment and schoolwork. Her gaze went back to her smartphone when it chimes her.

(11:27) [EvilCaptain]: _Shit. You are serious? You are doing it right now? I was expecting to wait for a while until you sign up for the online game._

The blonde-haired beauty raises her eyebrow with confusion. “Why would I wait?” she honestly has nothing to do besides re-reading her favorite novel. It would be a nice change if she is doing something else in her boring sheltered life.

(11:28) [TinyCrown]: _Of course, I’m serious. It’s almost hit to 100%._

After a few seconds later, the downloaded was done. Historia moves her mouse to shut off the website and double click the installed logo of **[ATTACK ON TITAN]**.

Then a rectangle box appeared on the screen as it displayed the art of A.O.T of fire from outside of the walls and inside the wall was completely demolished with a silhouetted soldier holding one broken sword and an unbroken sword. Historia noticed that she has to sign in with her email and password.

She easily filled in and clicked confirmed. Soon, the rectangle disappeared, and her screen black-out. Her ocean-blue eyes sparkle with intrigue when gothic font style appeared.

⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝

ℑ𝔱 𝔦𝔰 𝔰𝔢𝔱 𝔦𝔫 𝔞 𝔴𝔬𝔯𝔩𝔡 𝔴𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔥𝔲𝔪𝔞𝔫𝔦𝔱𝔶 𝔩𝔦𝔳𝔢𝔰 𝔦𝔫𝔰𝔦𝔡𝔢 𝔠𝔦𝔱𝔦𝔢𝔰 𝔰𝔲𝔯𝔯𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔡 𝔟𝔶 𝔢𝔫𝔬𝔯𝔪𝔬𝔲𝔰 𝔴𝔞𝔩𝔩𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔭𝔯𝔬𝔱𝔢𝔠𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔪 𝔣𝔯𝔬𝔪 𝔤𝔦𝔤𝔞𝔫𝔱𝔦𝔠 𝔪𝔞𝔫-𝔢𝔞𝔱𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔥𝔲𝔪𝔞𝔫𝔬𝔦𝔡𝔰 𝔯𝔢𝔣𝔢𝔯𝔯𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔞𝔰 𝔗𝔦𝔱𝔞𝔫𝔰. 𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔱𝔬𝔯𝔶 𝔣𝔬𝔩𝔩𝔬𝔴𝔰 𝔞 𝔰𝔬𝔩𝔡𝔦𝔢𝔯, 𝔴𝔥𝔬 𝔳𝔬𝔴𝔰 𝔱𝔬 𝔢𝔵𝔱𝔢𝔯𝔪𝔦𝔫𝔞𝔱𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔗𝔦𝔱𝔞𝔫𝔰 𝔞𝔣𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔞 𝔗𝔦𝔱𝔞𝔫 𝔟𝔯𝔦𝔫𝔤𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔡𝔢𝔰𝔱𝔯𝔲𝔠𝔱𝔦𝔬𝔫 𝔬𝔣 𝔥𝔬𝔪𝔢𝔱𝔬𝔴𝔫 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔡𝔢𝔞𝔱𝔥 𝔬𝔣 𝔣𝔞𝔪𝔦𝔩𝔶 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔣𝔯𝔦𝔢𝔫𝔡𝔰...

⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝

Historia watches how a giant Titan appeared in front of the wall, a head over fifty-feet of walls, and kicked a hole. Suddenly, the Titan vanished and soon, the town was overrun by hungry Titans. She was amazed by the details and art styles of the game.

And then the screen fades then loading appeared. The blonde-haired beauty turns her attention back to her phone.

(11:29) [EvilCaptain]: _Let me know when you are completely in the game. I’ll wait._

Historia smiles with gratitude and noticed the text message from another member. She went to check and saw _MeLuvFood_ who respond back.

(10:58) [MeLuvFood]: _It was fun adventures!_ d=(´▽｀)=b

The blonde-haired beauty quickly responds back by texting with thumbs up emoji. And then send another by asking her what her favorite food is. Historia returns her attention back to her laptop. The loading was finished and put up with a menu screen.

Historia moved her mouse to make sure the music and the volume are right amounts, then added subtitles just in case she misses the dialogue or monologue from characters. Then click the new game button.

Soon, she is on the avatar profile. “Please customize your avatar…” she whispered as she read the tutorial. Historia clicked the female button, then saw the options of customizing her avatar. Her avatar is wearing a plain white button shirt, beige-brown pants, and black boots. She hummed with interest as she decided to make her avatar close to her resemblance appearance.

It took her half an hour to figure out with her avatar since she is new to the online game. Once she is finished, she leaned back with satisfied with her avatar’s appearance. Her avatar has blonde hair that grown to her mid-back and tied in low-ponytail, blue eyes, fair skin, and the height was a little less average.

Historia clicks the finish button and a box of her username. She hesitated as she thought about using her username from Wings of Freedom, but she wasn’t sure if that’s safe or not. “Maybe I can make similar instead?” she muttered to herself.

The blonde-haired beauty types of her username for the A.O.T only. She is _TinyCrown_ on W.O.F. When she clicked confirm button and relief that is accepted since no one create it.

She is now known as— **[LittleDiadem]**

Then the screen blackout and shows her avatar wake up from the bunkbeds from third-point-of-view. Historia assumed this is the beginning of the story in the game. There are many tutorials, helpful tips, other inventories, and many stuff.

Historia has a lot to learn about this game since she is a first-timer in the video game. She reached her phone and send a text to _EvilCaptain_.

(12:04) [TinyCrown]: _I’m in but right from the beginning. There’s a lot of things I need to learn how to play this game. It might take a while for me to get used to this._

The blonde-haired beauty jumped in surprised when the blaring alarm from her laptop and a voice shouted through. She quickly read the subtitles on her screen. A character, a trainer was shouting for players to get out of the bed and start training. Her eyebrow raises when she read colorful languages. “How…interesting.” She mumbled with slight amusement and intrigue.

.

.

.

 ** Paradis, USA **   
** Trost, Rose City **   
** Ackerman’s Residence **   
**Levi’s Bedroom  
Later…**

Levi couldn’t believe that _TinyCrown_ is literally playing A.O.T online game. He was slightly impressed that a countryside girl went ahead and signed up with her own determination. The raven-haired teen respect that. He already knew that she is learning the game right now and that it will be taking a while to get used to it. Especially that this is her first time playing online video games.

He has to wait until she completes her training first then once she joins the organization, then he could send her a friend request. He briefly wonders what’s liked to play a game with her. What her voice sounds like and whether she plays naturally good or bad?

Levi couldn’t wait to see her playing Attack on Titan. For now, he returns back to his game where his crew is somewhere near the walls to come up with strategies. Levi hears Erwin who is a commander as he is speaking few plans about capture titans for Hange who is a soldier and a scientist in the game.

In the game, Levi has his own special squad who are elite players. The raven-haired punk thought about how _TinyCrown_ plays the game with many experiences and points enough that he _might_ ask her to join in his squad. However, he needs to see how excellent a player she is first.

“Whoever you are… you truly are an interesting person.” Levi mumbled to himself out loud as his microphone was muted since he doesn’t anyone heard him or hear him texting. It would cause chaos and suspicion from Hange and Erwin.

Someday, when _TinyCrown_ joins one of the organizations of her own choice… he will send her a friend request, and if she accepts it after that…

He will officially claim that she is his friend.

...and he will have to _try_ protect her from Hange. 


	3. I Like Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and comments! *beam*
> 
> I don't own Attack on Titan.  
> English is not perfect. *peace* But I tried my best.
> 
> Enjoy~ ;)

** Paradis, USA  
Orvud, Sina City  
Reiss’ Resident  
Historia’s Bedroom  
Couple Days Later… **

**[Monday]**

For two days, Historia has been learning the online video game Attack on Titan. She even asked _EvilCaptain’s_ for helpful tips or need answers if she has questions. _EvilCaptain_ has been helpful to her which she is grateful. Whenever she takes a break, she and _EvilCaptain_ start texting as they slowly getting to know each other. Nothing too deep as the topics are light and easy. The blonde-haired beauty knew that today, _EvilCaptain_ is probably at the school right now.

Her ocean-blue orbs glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. It’s nearly seven in the morning. She doesn’t have classes on Monday, so she has a free day. Historia decided to return to playing the online game to build up her stamina and points. It still a longs way to go for her because, in order to become a soldier, her avatar has to be extremely strong and smart. She did learn that it depends on how much strength does avatar has.

For example, if a player decided to finish the training with low-level strength, then the avatar can’t join any organization. The only option would be _Survey Corps_ which means it’s their dead end. Historia did study a bit about three different military organizations in A.O.T online games. The blonde-haired beauty thought it was very informative. _‘If I recalled it correctly… Survey Corps, the Garrison, and the Military Police Brigade.’_ She mused as she strides over to the desk where her laptop is located.

At first, Historia thought it would be cool to join the Military Police, however, she learned that it’s a branch that protects the Royal Family but they are corrupted. She doesn’t like that, plus, how does that help to restore humanity back from the Titans?

When she sat in her seat, opened her laptop and turned it on. She silently waited for her laptop to powered up. _‘The Garrison is practically patrolling the walls and guarding the gates. Kind of useless but when there’s chaos, they should be helpful?’_ she mused, contemplative.

The only thing that caught her most interested was the Survey Corps. Her ocean-blue eyes noticed her laptop was ready for login. She logged in easily, and soon double-clicked with her mouse on the logo of the online game.

After a brief moment, she was back on the game once again. Historia watches her avatar woke up and jumped off the bed to get ready for the day. _‘I think to join the Survey Corps would be an excellent idea. Plus, I can help kill titans and bring hope for humanity.’_ She mused, while double-check to make sure her avatar is full top health and stamina as well.

Then, Historia moved her avatar out of the bunker to the outside of the training. There are few players out on the training field, which is a bit unusual. Then again, she remembered that most of the players are probably students who have school today.

So, Historia ignores them as she could see the players are busy with training and whatnot. She decided to explore the ground. She did meet few players during the game, most of the players used a microphone to chat. There are few who used type which appeared above the avatar’s head if they don’t use a microphone.

Historia is one of the few who didn’t want to use her voice. She rather uses comments by typing for now. The blonde-haired beauty snapped out of it when she heard a loud whistle of winds in the forest in the game. She blinked and surprised to see her avatar wandering somewhere in the forest behind the training ground. “Oops.” She didn’t notice that she was moving her avatar aimlessly.

She turned her avatar around to return back to the training ground, however, she paused when she noticed something glowing from the distance. Historia, being curious she is, decided to check it out. When she moved her avatar toward the glowing area.

When she got closer to the glowing area, Historia gasped when she saw a beautiful golden crown on the ground. She shifted her avatar closer to the crown and moved her mouse to click the object. Then an elegant box appeared on her screen.

⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝

ℜ𝔬𝔶𝔞𝔩𝔱𝔶 𝔅𝔩𝔬𝔬𝔡

𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐔𝐥𝐭𝐫𝐚 𝐑𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝!  
𝐶𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑢𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛! 𝑌𝑜𝑢 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑎 𝑟𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑡𝑒𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑐ℎ𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝐾𝑖𝑛𝑔'𝑠 𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑛! 𝑊𝑎𝑟𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔, 𝑑𝑜 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑡. 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑤𝑖𝑠𝑒, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑎𝑠𝑠𝑎𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑓𝑜𝑟 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑜𝑦𝑎𝑙𝑡𝑦 𝑏𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑟𝑢𝑛𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑣𝑒𝑖𝑛𝑠. 𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒, 𝑑𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑓𝑢𝑙 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑡. 𝑂𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛, 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑦𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛, 𝑌𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝐻𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑛𝑒𝑠𝑠.

⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⚝

“Eh?!” Historia mused out loud in surprise. She didn’t expect that to happen so early in the game! Historia noticed her avatar was glowing for a moment then fades away. Soon, she could see the crown symbol next to her username on her profile, it was hidden from the players’ and CPU. The blonde-haired beauty didn’t know what to do with that sudden surprise. Her avatar is now having royalty blood.

“…well… this game sure is something.” Historia muttered, sheepishly. Not even a week yet and her avatar is already special in A.O.T. She wondered how _EvilCaptain_ will react once he discovers that her avatar has royalty blood.

Historia hummed with intrigue. “For now, I need to continue training my avatar…” she mumbled to herself, turned her avatar around, and heading back to the training ground.

.

.

.

** Paradis, USA  
Trost, Rose City  
Trost High School  
Meanwhile… **

The raven-haired punk wears a black tank-top, dark-blue ripped skinny jeans, black converse shoes, a black and blue flannel shirt that tied around his hips. He strides across the courtyard of his high school with a disinterested face. He adjusted the strap of his black satchel over his shoulder. His mixture of grey-blue eyes scanned around boredom while listening to his music through the earbuds. He wants to text _TinyCrown_ but it’s too early as he doesn’t want to wake her up. Levi decided to wait for a bit, maybe during lunchtime would be a good start to text her. He hummed quietly as he wondered maybe he can text her after school instead. While he is too busy thinking of a plan.

A sixteen-year-old female who has auburn hair that tied up in a messy pony-tail, glasses covered her shining brown eyes, fair skin, and dressed in a sleeveless dull-pink tank top, dark blue overall with shorts, ugly mustard-yellow knee socks, dark-brown boots with messy laces, and a grey sweater that tied around her waist, and colorful question marks pattern backpack. Her name is Hange Zoe as she is running toward Levi with a wile grinned on her face. “ _LEEEV-VVVIII!”_ she tackled a short teen.

One of the earbuds fell off his ear as Levi curses in French at the crazy hyperactive chick who is hugging him like a koala. “Get off, you banshee shitty four eyes!” he jabbed Hange’s stomach with a fist.

Hange pouted as she reluctantly released him and rubbing her sore stomach where Levi hit her. “Levvviii!” she whined while Levi scowled at her, irritated. “Is this how you treated your best friend?!”

“Who said you’re my best friend?” Levi deadpanned at her with a face.

Hange gasped dramatically as she clutched onto her chest. “Oh my heart! Levi… your words cut me!” she whined childishly.

Levi rolled his eyes, exasperatedly. Before he could snap at her with his sharp cold tongue, an amused voice speak out. “Levi, it’s not nice to punch your best friend.” Hange beamed while Levi clicked his tongue sharply.

A tall seventeen-year-old teenager who has blonde hair that neatly combed, bushy eyebrows, light skin, and dressed in a nice light-blue button shirt, jersey jacket, jeans with a belt, and white sneakers. His name is Erwin Smith. He smiles politely at them while he is approaching them.

“Erwin!” Hange tackled hugged the amused yet polite teen who hugged back carefully. Levi huffed as he glanced away indifferently.

Erwin chuckled while pats Hange’s back. “It’s nice to see you again, Hange.”

The auburn-haired girl breaks the hug and bobbles her head. “Yes! I’m finally back from a family vacation. It was nice, but kind of boring without seeing you guys! At least we have A.O.T game together.” She grinned widely. “And now, we have two months left until summer vacation!” Hange wrapped her arms around Levi’s shoulders, tightly. Much to Levi’s dismay and irked.

“So!” Hange scanned around, searching for certain people. “Where’s Petra and Mike?” she asked, curious while Levi struggled to push her away from him.

Erwin hummed thoughtfully. “Mike is on his way. However, I’m not sure where’s Petra is…” his gaze shifted from Hange to Levi who is still struggling away from her. “…maybe Levi knows?”

“How the hell should I know where’s she is?” Levi muttered as he felt the urge to bite her arm but that would be nasty since he doesn’t want the disgusting germ in his mouth. So, he left with the choice to jab his elbow in Hange’s stomach once again. 

Hange whines as she leaned heavily onto Levi who curses in French at her while glares at her. “Leviiii! How could you _not_ know?! She always informed you!”

The raven-haired teen scowled at the auburn-haired teen. “What are you talking about, four eyes?” he grabbed her arms and attempted to pull away from his shoulders. “And _when the_ hell are you so _fucking_ strong, shitty four eye?!”

Hange and Erwin exchange knowingly eyes. “Well, it’s because Petra always responds to your text faster than any of us.” Hange said, slyly with a playful smirked.

“Maybe it’s because she doesn’t want to deal with your shitty unintelligible text?” Levi sarcastically snapped back at Hange, irritated. Erwin just smiles quietly with mirth in his eyes while Hange sighed heavily by his dense thought.

Then the school bell rang to inform the students that class will start in ten minutes. “That would be the bell. Hear that, four eyes? Now get off!” Levi finally managed to break free from the crazy banshee chick. He huffed loudly as he adjusted the strap of his satchel over his shoulder. He glares annoyedly at Hange who smiles innocently at him.

Levi grumbled to himself as he grabbed his earbud to placed it back in his ear and stride toward the school building. Unaware that Hange and Erwin watching him. The auburn-haired girl glanced up at Erwin with a resigned smile. “Looks like our midget is still oblivious by Petra’s feeling…”

“Nothing news, unfortunately.” Erwin said as he is amused yet feel a bit bad for Petra. After all, Petra has a huge crush on Levi since Eighth Grade. And it’s been two years since then, as Levi, Hange, and Petra are Sophomores while Erwin and Mike are Juniors.

.

.

.

** Trost High School  
Courtyard  
Lunch-Time… **

A group of friends is sitting on the outdoor table underneath the large tree that provides shade from the warm sun. Levi is sitting on the bench with Hange next to him, Erwin next to her, and two teenagers sitting across them.

A large tall seventeen-year-old teen who has dirty blonde hair, dark eyes, and wears a regular white shirt with a color design graphic, a jersey jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His name is Mike Zacharias. And next to him, is a pretty sixteen-year-old teen who has shoulder-length light-ginger hair, amber-colored eyes, light skin, and she wears a dark-navy see-through blouse, black tank top, dark skinny jeans, and black flats. Her name is Petra Rall.

Five teenagers are enjoying their lunch while chatting idly about the updated of the famous online game. Levi plays with his questionably noodles with his plastic fork on the tray from the cafeteria. He silently wondered if he could text _TinyCrown_ , as he is sure she is up by now. Levi couldn’t help but wanting to text her ever since he woke up this morning.

Even though, she is homeschooled which he suddenly realized that. _‘Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to text her now…’_ he mused, for all he knew, she might be lonely right now. _‘Or maybe playing that game?’_ he took out his smartphone, went on his homepage, and tapped the app.

Levi instantly went to the familiar username and text.

(11:58) [EvilCaptain]: _Hey, Your Majesty._

The raven-haired teen lowered his phone as he made sure none of his other friends noticed him. And they haven’t as they are busying either chatting or eating their lunch. Levi silently waiting for her to reply to his text.

And it turned out that he didn’t have to wait for long. A vibration alerted him as he is silently grateful for put on vibrated instead of ringtone. He glanced at his phone and a very small smile appeared on his face when he saw her text.

(12:00) [TinyCrown]: _Hello, Captain._ (￣^￣)ゞ

Levi’s raises his eyebrow at the emoji that he knew she has saluted him. He responds back quickly.

(12:01) [EvilCaptain]: _Why the saluted?_

Before he knew, he and _TinyCrown_ have been texting nonstop once again…

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

(12:02) [TinyCrown]: _Well, that was the first thing I’ve learned when I played A.O.T. Gotta saluted to my superiors!_

(12:02) [EvilCaptain]: _The trainer shouted at you before he threatened to head-butted you, didn’t he?_

(12:03) [TinyCrown]: _It was NOT natural, Captain! How could his head-butt damage a player’s health?!_ (O.O)

(12:03) [EvilCaptain]: _Because he’s a devil spawn that takes the joy out of poor brats’ sufferings._

(12:04) [TinyCrown]: _That… I can believe it. Not even a week, and I already knew what type of person he is… scary._

(12:04) [EvilCaptain]: _You haven’t met scary yet._

(12:05) [TinyCrown]: _Oh geez…_

(12:05) [EvilCaptain]: _How far along are you on A.O.T?_

(12:06) [TinyCrown]: _A bit below average. Need to improve my strength and stamina. And then I will learn how to use the 3DMG._

(12:06) [EvilCaptain]: _That is going to be hard to learn, especially that you are using a keyboard and a mouse. It’s a bit easier for using a controller._

(12:07) [TinyCrown]: _Guess that means I will have to try harder with my best ability, Sir._

(12:07) [EvilCaptain]: _Aren’t you bit cocky, Your Majesty?_

(12:08) [TinyCrown]: _Nope. Just determined and confident._ (･ω<)☆

(12:08) [EvilCaptain]: _Good, you will need those once you finish your training. Being a soldier in A.O.T is not easy like walk in the park. A bunch of idiots thinks it was easy when in reality, they all ended up dead multiples times._

(12:09) [TinyCrown]: _Sounds really tough… have you died in the game?_

(12:09) [EvilCaptain]: _No. I have come close to dying few times but managed to keep going and fought my way._

(12:10) [TinyCrown]: _Wow! No wonder, you are the Captain! But I am curious, what will happen to the player who die?_

(12:10) [EvilCaptain]: _Start all over again from the beginning._

(12:11) [TinyCrown]: _No way?! Seriously? From scratch?!_

(12:11) [EvilCaptain]: _Oui._

(12:12) [TinyCrown]: _Oh? Is that Yes in French? Do you speak, French, Captain?_

(12:12) [EvilCaptain]: _I am actually rather surprising a brat like you knew that word mean right this instant. Do you know French?_

(12:13) [TinyCrown]: _Well, Mister Evil, I only know few words of French since I am taking a French class. However, I am curious. Are you French?_

(12:13) [EvilCaptain]: _Half-French._

(12:14) [TinyCrown]: _Oh? That’s pretty neat. What’s your other half, if you don’t mind me asking?_

(12:14) [EvilCaptain]: _Japanese._

(12:15) [TinyCrown]: _That’s really cool. Do you speak Japanese as well?_

(12:15) [EvilCaptain]: _Naturally. Japanese is my second language. French is my first._

(12:16) [TinyCrown]: _And I assumed that English is your third, correct?_

(12:16) [EvilCaptain]: _You assumed correct, Your Majesty._

(12:16) [EvilCaptain]: _What about you? Your ethnicity?_

(12:17) [TinyCrown]: _I am a mixture of four races. They are Scandinavian, Finnish, Swedish, and Irish._

(12:17) [EvilCaptain]: _Interesting. Know any languages besides English?_

(12:18) [TinyCrown]: _I’m not an expert in the Swedish language, but I can handle communicate with people for a bit. My grandmother was Swedish, so she taught me when I was little. And basic words of Irish. That’s all._

(12:18) [EvilCaptain]: _Do you often speak those languages?_

(12:19) [TinyCrown]: _No. Not really, ever since my grandmother passed away. I only have to speak English since no one knew the Swedish language._

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

Levi frown when reading the latest text from _TinyCrown_. _‘So, her grandmother passed away…’_ he mused, sympathetic. Then the school bell rang to alert the students that lunchtime will be ended in ten minutes.

He quickly replies to her text.

(12:20) [EvilCaptain]: _My condolence._

The raven-haired punk grabbed his satchel and paused when he noticed Hange who is staring at him with a calculating gaze. Levi immediately put up his guard with wary eyes. “What?”

“You’ve been on your phone for the last twenty minutes.” Hange pointed it out while others turned their gazes on them with curiosity as they are cleaning up their lunches.

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. “So?” he curled his phone as he could feel the vibrate against his palm. He wants to look at the new text from _TinyCrown_ but he doesn’t want to risk it if Hange takes his phone and peeks it.

It’s not the first time that she did steal his phone away multiples times in the past.

“So… who caught your interest that makes you text someone for twenty minutes straight.” Hange asked the raven-haired punk with complete interest.

“None of your business, that’s who.” Levi snapped, defensively. Hange stared at him intensely while Levi carefully removes himself from the bench while eyeing her cautiously.

Suddenly, Hange leaps toward him with her hands reach his phone. Levi dances back away from her reach effortlessly. “Get your dirty hands away from my phone, shitty glasses!” he shouted, irritated as he kept dodging her attack.

“LEEVV- _VVIII!_ I just wanna know who it is! Is it someone from our school?! Your neighborhood?! Or maybe even that elder woman from the bookstore?!” Hange didn’t give up until she tries to take his phone.

Levi twitched with irked. “No! It’s none of your business!” he curses at her in French while Hange ignores him and continues trying to go after his phone.

Meanwhile, Erwin sighs as he shakes his head. He is long used to their antics while Mike continued cleaning the lunches and gathered other’s garbage. Petra watches Levi leaped away from hyper Hange while holding his phone protectively. The ginger-haired teen couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous of whoever caught Levi’s attention from his phone.

Petra silently hopes that it wasn’t a female who is texting him.

.

.

.

** Paradis, USA  
Orvud, Sina City  
Reiss’ Resident  
Historia’s Bedroom  
Later… **

Historia continues playing the online game as she is gaining a lot of strength and improves her avatar’s stamina. “If I keep playing like this… I might be able to graduate from training by Saturday?” she thought out loud, thoughtfully. Her ocean-blue orbs glanced at her phone where she set aside next to her laptop, waiting for _EvilCaptain’s_ text back. She already replied to the text back to thanked him for his condolence.

She wondered if he was texting her during lunchtime. If that is true, then that means he is probably in class right now. Historia couldn’t help but a smile appeared on her face when he realized that _EvilCaptain_ was texting her during his free time. It made her feel warm about how much he wants to continue communicating with her.

Historia also did text a few times with _MeLuvFood_. Whoever this girl is, she is a very interesting character. She already has two friends on her W.O.F’s Friends List. Historia did think about having another search for random search for another new friend but then, decided not to because she likes having _EvilCaptain_ and _MeLuvFood_ as her friends for now.

The blonde-haired beauty isn’t interested in having a lot of friends, she only wants to have few friends who stay by her side and accept her for her. That was all she wants. And so far, these two people from W.O.F are satisfied with her.

Then a sudden chime heard from her laptop that snapped her attention back and noted that a male avatar with blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin is standing close to her avatar. Historia blinked and saw the chat box at the corner of her screen, just in case she misses the chat bubble above the avatar’s head. **[NerdyBlond]** had attempted to chat with her.

**[NerdyBlond]:** _Hey_. _Are you a new player?_

Historia hesitant for a brief moment then starts to type quietly the pressed enter button.

**[LittleDiadem]:** _Yes. I am a new player. You?_

She watched his avatar send a relief emoji that appeared above his head. A small smile appeared on her face as she slowly getting comfortable chatting with **[NerdyBlond]** for a while.

Before she knew it, it’s already been a couple of hours since she has been training her avatar and chatting with another player. It was a very light conversation, mostly talk about the goals, endgames, and such on A.O.T. Nothing personal that relates to offline life.

It’s too bad that she can’t send a friend request to him because, as a trainee, you can’t use friend requests. Only graduated trainees and soldiers are allowed to send friend requests. However, she mentally promised herself to remember his username so she can send him a friend request when her avatar graduate.

Then a familiar chime from her smartphone as she snapped her gaze to it. A smile grew on her face when she saw _EvilCaptain_ messaged her back. Historia decided to log out of the game as she is done for the day.

The blonde-haired beauty turned off her laptop, grabbed her phone, and headed over to her bed. She fell onto her bed while unlocking her phone and went into the social media app.

(16:02) [EvilCaptain]: _Apologies for the late reply. Just got home from school._

Historia rolled on her stomach as her elbows rested against the soft blanket with a smartphone in her hands. She quickly types back.

(16:03) [TinyCrown]: _It’s alright, Captain. I understand how offline life can be busy. So, how was back to school after Spring Break?_ (´｡• ω •｡`)

The blonde-haired beauty didn’t have to wait for more than a minute when she got a reply.

(16:03) [EvilCaptain]: (눈_눈)

(16:04) [EvilCaptain]: _Apparently, not enough. Since I have to return to school. Tsk._

Historia giggles with amused by _EvilCaptain_ ’s comment. She really likes his dry and sarcastic humor. Before she knew it, it’s another nonstop texting once again…

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

(16:05) [TinyCrown]: _LOL. On the bright side, you get to see your friends every day._

(16:05) [EvilCaptain]: _Sometimes I wonder if that is a good thing…_

(16:06) [TinyCrown]: _Why? Did something happen, Captain?_

(16:07) [EvilCaptain]: _A certainly questionable human being is being extremely more annoying than before. I’m seriously considering shove her glasses up in her ass._

(16:07) [TinyCrown]: _Wow… kind of harsh to treat your friend like that, Mister Evil._

(16:08) [EvilCaptain]: _She fucking tried to steal my phone, Brat. So, compare to my usual threat, that is actually mild._

(16:08) [TinyCrown]: _…called me morbid curiosity, but what is your usual threat?_

(16:09) [EvilCaptain]: _I will shove my dirty boot up in your mouth, break your teeth, and curse you until you wet your pants while you swallow some of your broken teeth._

(16:10) [TinyCrown]: (°ロ°) !

(16:10) [TinyCrown]: _That’s oddly… details, Sir._

(16:10) [EvilCaptain]: _Would you look at that, Your Majesty is indeed smart._

(16:11) [TinyCrown]: _You seriously did that to someone?!_

(16:11) [EvilCaptain]: _He pissed me off when he lied to me straight in my face when he attempted to get in my cousin’s pants. Without her consent._

(16:12) [TinyCrown]: _…I kind of wish you use your heel to smash his balls._

(16:12) [EvilCaptain]: _Now that, is quite brutal, Your Majesty._

(16:13) [TinyCrown]: _I can feel your amusement from that comment, Captain. Something tells me that you are chuckling at my comment._

(16:14) [EvilCaptain]: _Not even a week and you knew me a bit well, I’m impressed._

(16:14) [TinyCrown]: _What can I, maybe I am just that good at getting to know people._ ╮(︶▽︶)╭

(16:15) [EvilCaptain]: _Well, you will need that kind of skill if you are going to lead your Kingdom, Your Majesty._

(16:15) [TinyCrown]: _Now, now… that’s a bit too much for me. Too much responsibility. I’m way too young for that._

(16:16) [EvilCaptain]: _But ages don’t matter. What matters is, if there is someone who has royalty blood, they must step up and take the throne. Take care of its people and protect them no matter what. And honestly?_

(16:17) [TinyCrown]: _Hmm?_

(16:17) [EvilCaptain]: _You might be a decent leader if there is a chance for you to take a throne._

(16:18) [TinyCrown]: _Aww, you flatter me, Sir._

(16:19) [TinyCrown]: _If I were to become a Queen, then I need to prove the people of my fighting spirit. Even if it means I have to physically fight against the enemy, then so be it._

(16:20) [EvilCaptain]: _See? You would be a decent Queen._

(16:20) [TinyCrown]: _If I were to be a Queen, would you like to be my Knight?_

(16:21) [EvilCaptain]: _I don’t know… I don’t think wearing those shitty heavy-ass metal amours would suit me. I’m more of casual attire and comfortable sneakers._

(16:21) [TinyCrown]: _LOL. Then, how about become my Captain in a casual outfit with his outstanding parkour skill?_

(16:22) [EvilCaptain]: _How can I reject that offer, Your Majesty?_

(16:22) [TinyCrown]: _Then I’ll just be an unusual Queen who likes to wear a crown in her and wears her normal comfortable clothes._

(16:23) [EvilCaptain]: _Wow. We would make a quite pair._

(16:23) [TinyCrown]: _I agreed with you, Sir!_

(16:24) [EvilCaptain]: _Ah, before I forget. Off-topic, but wanna know if you saw the new film that will be coming out this year?_

(16:25) [TinyCrown]: _Which one?_

(16:25) [EvilCaptain]: _Ghost’s Skin._

(16:26) [TinyCrown]: _Oh, I’ve seen the preview of it. Never watch it yet but it did look rather interesting._

(16:26) [EvilCaptain]: _It was an interesting preview. Based on a true story which makes me think if the man was either hallucination or it was just some shitty joke to earn money or maybe it did happen to him._

(16:27) [TinyCrown]: _I don’t know… I guess once it comes out, we’ll just have to wait and see if it's true. Are you skeptical about the real ghosts?_

(16:28) [EvilCaptain]: _Not exactly. I can’t say I don’t believe them, but it doesn’t mean I do believe them as well. I’m more neutral until I see it from my own eyes._

(16:28) [TinyCrown]: _Understandable._

(16:29) [EvilCaptain]: _So, Your Majesty, what have you been doing today? Homeschooled?_

(16:29) [TinyCrown]: _Nope. I don’t have school today._ <(￣︶￣)>

(16:30) [EvilCaptain]: _Lucky, Brat._

(16:30) [TinyCrown]: ('▽^人)

───── ❝ typing/typing/typing ❞ ─────

Historia couldn’t stop smiling as she continues texting _EvilCaptain_. She briefly wondered if he has homework or not. She hopes she won’t distract him from doing his homework because she doesn’t want him to get in trouble or fail his grade. So she decided to ask him just in case.

(16:31) [TinyCrown]: _By the way, do you have homework? Because if so, I don’t want to distract you from it. I can wait until you are done with it and we can continue text._

She sends it while she swinging her legs in the air. The blonde-haired beauty could watch a television show or maybe read her novel book. Then a chime interrupted her as she blinked at the text.

(16:32) [EvilCaptain]: _Don’t have homework today. But will have it tomorrow._

Historia sighed with relief and happiness. It seems that she can continue texting _EvilCaptain_!

.

.

.

** Paradis, USA  
Trost, Rose City  
Ackerman’s Residence  
Levi’s Bedroom  
Meanwhile… **

Levi shakes his head in slightly amused but also grateful to know that _TinyCrown_ is willing to let him do his homework. “She’s really polite.” He muttered to himself as he is sitting comfortably on the window seats with earbuds as he is listening to his music.

The raven-haired punk just remembered that he needs to make a playlist for _TinyCrown_ so she could listen to his favorite songs. He stood up from the seat, went to his desk, and grabbed his black laptop. He returns to his seat, opened his laptop, and went to one of the websites. Levi is searching the list of his favorite songs while contemplative. He doesn’t want to make a long list or bleed her ears. So, he will have to be smart to mix-mashed a playlist for her.

Then his gaze went to his phone when he got another text from her.

(16:33) [TinyCrown]: _Is it weird that I’m kind of relieved that you are not busy right now? Because I do like to keep texting you._

Levi huffed softly as he rubbed lips while glanced away for a short moment. He attempted to ignores the light-pink tint on his cheeks. He cleared his throat and replied.

(16:34) [EvilCaptain]: _No. It’s not weird at all. Because I like texting you too, Your Majesty._

The raven-haired punk lowered his phone and start creating a playlist for _TinyCrown_. He silently hopes she will enjoy it once he finishes it.

**Author's Note:**

> What do ya'll think~? *curious*


End file.
